1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a device for mounting an object on a wall, such as a motor vehicle body panel, having at least two bolts projecting therefrom, each bolt being formed with a neck portion and a larger diameter head portion (and herein referred to as stop bolts).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device is known from European Patent No. 00 63 294, in which bolts projecting from a wall having a plurality of parallel grooves and cooperate with a spring-loaded locking element partially engaging over a receiving slot. The locking element is forced back by a conically formed head portion of the stop bolts when placed on the receiving slots and can then drop into the grooves on the step bolts.
This known device has the disadvantage that when the step bolts are disposed further apart the spring-loaded locking element can also drop in when only one stop bolt is introduced into the receiving slot in the mounting plate. A defective mounting of the object can therefore occur.
A further device for mounting an object on a bodywork wall is known from DE-OS No. 29 33 385, in which step bolts cooperate with only one neck portion and a flat head portion in conjunction with keyhole slots on a mounting plate, a separate spring-loaded locking element being disposed adjacent each neck portion of a keyhole slot.
This known device suffers from the same disadvantage that the locking element can engage even if only one step bolt is inserted into only one keyhole slot.